


Being Alive

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Moving On, Past minor character death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love again felt like a betrayal to his wife's memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Alive

John Stilinski didn’t plan on falling in love again. When his wife died of cancer, his life fell apart. Sometimes, he didn’t have the will to go on but John knew he had to; for Stiles’ sake. So he tried to hide his pain and sorrow in his work. He, however, was barely living. The only thing that kept him from swallowing a bottle full of his wife’s pain meds was that Stiles needed him. For him, John pasted on a smile and went through the motions of daily life.

Even years later, the Sheriff refused to move on. He never thought about finding somebody else. A date would be like cheating on his beloved Guinevere. So he stayed single; raising his son to the best of his ability. He truly never expected to find love again nor was he looking. Then Chris came into John’s life and somehow love found him.

It had started off with just a phone call. The relationship started off as two widowers trying to be there for each other. Over the course of nine months, Chris eventually became a really good friend; perhaps one of the best friends John had ever had. He was the only one who could understand what John was going through and visa versa. Then a year after Victoria Argent’s death, their relationship altered into something more than just friendship.

With Allison and Stiles always gone; slinking off to god knows where with Scott, the two men, not wanting to be alone, often spent most of their time together. The visits to each others houses had been so frequent that John and Chris began instituting things like bowling and movie night. So on nights the Sheriff didn’t have to work late and they weren’t going bowling, they would watch bloody action or horror movies. The night that everything changed between the two older men, they were watching Die Hard while eating some microwave popcorn from a large green bowl.

As Bruce Willis was blowing something on the screen, John’s hand brushed against Chris’ as they reached into it as the same time. His heart began to beat rapidly as he began to blush. Glancing hesitantly into bright blue eyes, John noticed that they were mirroring exactly what he was feeling; shock, surprise, and something else he couldn’t pin point.

The Sheriff was about to turn away from him when Chris leaned and kissed him tenderly on the lips. In that moment John realized that it was love that he saw in the other man’s eyes. Pulling away quickly, he got up from the couch. It didn’t matter that he felt the same way about Chris. All he could do was think of was his wife and in that moment all he could think of was fact that he had betrayed her by letting someone else into his life and heart. John was about to leave when Chris quickly caught him by the arm.

“Please don’t leave,” Chris pleaded.

“I can’t do this.”

“Why, she’s been gone for ten years, John, isn’t it time that you moved on?”

“This was a mistake, I have to go,” The Sheriff said, leaving Chris’ question unanswered.

“Stay, John, please. You have no reason to feel guilty about this! Do you think she would want this; want you shut love out of your life? For what; some misguided notion that she would angry if you found somebody else?”

“What about Victoria, you think she would have wanted this?” John asked angry, ignoring Chris’ inquires; he couldn’t answer them, not yet.

The pain of his wife’s death was still fresh but there was a part of him that wanted to take comfort in Chris. He knew he could be content with the other man; if John just let himself move pass the guilt.

“She would want me to be happy. You make me happy,” Chris replied, taking John in his arms before kissing him once again.

As they stood there in the living room; lips moving together John knew that this was what he wanted. He would always love Guinevere but there was room enough for Chris as well. They might not be the most conventional couple but for the first time since their wives died they were content; their hearts slowly on the mend thanks to each other.


End file.
